


I'll be your mirror

by AGYM



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGYM/pseuds/AGYM
Summary: 自杀倾向恶魔和不想让他那样做的天使 还有歌词梗I'll be your mirror我将变成镜子Reflect what you are, in case you don't know万一你不知自己的模样，我会映照出你I'll be the wind, the rain and the sunset我将变成微风，细雨和夕阳The light on your door to show that you're home变成你在家时房门里透出的灯光When you think the night has seen your mind当你觉得黑夜吞噬了你的心That inside you're twisted and unkind你已变得扭曲和不和善Let me stand to show that you are blind其实你只是被蒙蔽了双眼Please put down your hands请放轻松'Cause I see you我已经看到了你-------The velvet underground 'I'll be your mirror'我觉得这首歌真的很很很适合天使了完全可以想象到他对Crowley说出歌词里这些话的样子而且Crowley确实有地下丝绒的碟所以说大家去听地下丝绒好不啦





	I'll be your mirror

1967年。克罗利还没有用那瓶圣水杀死自己，因为他想要遵守约定。这对于一个恶魔来说相当罕见，不过他仍然想要这么做。

在那个晚上他刚回到自己的公寓时，电话连着的语音留言箱响了起来，鉴于克罗利在人间并没有什么需要联系的人，猜出电话那面的人是谁并不难。他把那个外面裹着棉布套的保温杯放在餐桌上，然后走向自己的书桌。“好吧，我猜你不在电话边上，有一件事我想拜托你一下。你知道的，在...呃...伯明翰那边有一个旧书集市，每周开一次，”亚茨拉斐尔的声音在电话的语音留言里有些模糊，而且断断续续的，如果不是信号很差，那大概就是他仔细地斟酌了每一句话该怎么说，“如果不麻烦的话，你能不能...”

“只要你不嫌我开的车太快，天使，我很乐意载你去你想去的地方。”克罗利拿起了电话的听筒，回答道，“我今天已经答应你了，不是吗？”

“哦，嘿！那真是谢谢你，去那里的巴士简直能把这个身体颠出毛病来。”亚茨拉斐尔攥紧了自己没有握着听筒的那只手，希望自己在做一件好事，毕竟，他刚刚撒了一个谎，伯明翰附近并没有什么旧书集市，而他一会需要施展一个小小的奇迹让几个旧书商人感觉那里是一个不错的交易地点。这是个善意的谎言，他想道，这是阻止一个最近一百多年有些萎靡不振的人杀死自己而已，唯一有些不妥的地方只不过是对方是一个恶魔。

“那个旧书集市在星期几？”恶魔的声音听起来好像对答案漠不关心，但对于亚茨拉斐尔而言，这个声音听起来却相当让人感到安慰。他大概暂时还不会动手，天使拽了拽自己马甲的下摆，清了清嗓子，现在他放心了不少。

“星期二。”他用之前那种属于天使的兴致勃勃的语气回答道。

“喔，行吧，我知道了。”克罗利的语气好像应付家长的青少年，那个群体在二战后十几年间迅速长了出来，带来了摇滚乐、五光十色的电影还有对一切事情都漫不经心的态度，不过亚茨拉斐尔知道电话对面的人并不是什么青少年，只要他答应了自己的请求，就从来没有食言过。“晚安。”他对电话的话筒说道，但是对面已经挂上了电话。

六十年代确实让克罗利有了一些变化，他有了一辆本特利，他学会了年轻人那套做派，他幅度很大的换了发型而且还学了跳舞（当然，是最新的那种），但是这并没有改变他坚定的想法：这一切真他妈的没有意义。盘绕在他头顶一百余年的虚无主义之云在人类完全不需要他挑拨便大规模互相屠杀之后开始下起了暴雨，而此刻绝望的洪水已经淹到了他的脖子根。他不知道自己为什么还存在在这里，做着一些——如那位天使所说的——对天国毫无意义的抵抗，既然不管怎样最后都会被打败、审判、然后扔到地狱的火湖里永远燃烧的话，为什么在那一切发生之前不直接先自我了结？

而且，克罗利小心翼翼地把那个保温杯放到了壁橱里，当他说自己想要一些圣水的时候，亚茨拉斐尔的表情看起来很担心。如果他用圣水杀死了自己的话，天使会相当难过，这个想法弄得他心里有些刺痒，确实，他很想看到天使为他的消失感到悲伤，想象一下他神圣的泪水为自己流下就让克罗利感到浑身一阵舒适的颤抖，就像是伸了个懒腰。“但是如果我真的那样做，”克罗利拿着一个上面有花洒的壶，给他公寓里的盆栽浇着水，“可就绝对看不见那一幕了，那真是太可惜了。还有...”他给那盆不那么茂盛的盆栽多浇了些水，“我也不知道他会不会愿意继续替我养这些盆栽，你们可真难照顾，总有一天我得找个新办法对付你们的枯叶病。”

当克罗利在等待周二到来时，他去了音像店，那是一家开在苏活区无数霓虹灯里的一家小店，在那里你可以花一点小钱买到一些色情录像带，还有盗录的磁带。他向来喜欢这里，会在这里买东西的人大多意志薄弱，易于引诱，有时甚至不需要一点点导火索就会开始互相大打出手，如果一个恶魔不知道季度报告该写些什么，只要来这里逛一圈就好。他买了今年最新的专辑，包装盒上的封面似乎是某个名人画的，是一个有些写实的香蕉。当然，买这盘磁带用的是他从自己除了本特利钥匙便空空如也的口袋里凭空抓出的钱，恶魔总得干点恶魔该做的事。现在他最喜欢的并不是这个名字和某种衣料似乎有点关系的乐队，等到他找到了自己喜欢的乐队，他暗自下决心在心里嘟哝道，他绝对会在那辆最棒的汽车随时放那个乐队的歌。但是现在，地下丝绒就不错，他把那盘磁带塞进本特利的录音机里，然后按下了播放键。这并没有让他更想活一些，但是至少他有办法打发那些想死的时间了。

亚茨拉斐尔在星期二坐上了他的车，身上带着一股旧书的油墨味，还混着香草和奶油的气息。他接住了克罗利从里面推开的副驾驶车门，然后坐在了他身边。

“这车真的很不错。”他在皮制的座位上稍微按了两下，检查了一番座椅的柔软程度和弹性，得出了这样的结论，他当然不会考虑这辆车开起来性能如何的问题，因为他从来不需要开车。

“嗯哼。”克罗利的手把在方向盘上，他对亚茨拉斐尔挑了一下右边的眉毛，“那个书市在哪里？”

”啊，我画了地图。”天使垂下蓝灰色的眼睛，从胸前的口袋里拿出一张叠得很整齐的小纸片。

那双眼睛，如果它们为我哭泣的话一定是美丽的风景，克罗利想道，不过话说回来，他会为我哭吗？也许会，毕竟圣水是他给我的。他接过那张角落里有方向箭头和比例尺的手绘小地图，上面用工整的笔迹写下了每一个他需要转弯的路口以及他需要在哪里转弯。

“那是个录音机吗？可以放磁带的那种？”亚茨拉斐尔指着两人之间那块面板上的狭长凹槽。

“是——的。”克罗利悠哉地转着方向盘，很巧妙地躲过了一辆冲他们开来的卡车，他们在逆行，不过天使还不知道这一点，他还没有费力去研究交通规则，比起那些，克罗利究竟在听些什么更让他好奇。

天使选定了一盒磁带，是地下丝绒的。他盯着封面上的那根香蕉，看了很久，久到克罗利忍不住怀疑他是不是领会到了香蕉隐含的性暗示意味，尽管不明显，但是一直存在，就像他对亚茨拉斐尔的感觉一样。

“我能放一下这个吗？”天使最后举起了那盒磁带，笑得相当纯洁。

“随你便。”克罗利一只放在方向盘上的手指冲他扬了扬，又躲过了一辆相对于他们来说逆行的车，并且在撞上一只过马路的猫以前来了一个急转弯。亚茨拉斐尔对于现代音乐并不了解，大部分时候，刻着古典音乐的密纹唱片才是他的选择，不过在克罗利的车里找不到那些，因此当他听完一首年轻人们跟着不那么和谐的伴奏颓废地唱着的歌后，他吃了一惊。

“他们怎么会这么伤心和堕落？”他睁大了眼睛，伸出手想要施展一个把东西变得美好正面的奇迹，一战之后他对托尔金的手稿就是这么做的。

“喂，不要随便改别人的歌词。”克罗利腾出一只手来把亚茨拉斐尔的按住，“想像一下，如果你自己的报告文件被别人在背地里改了，你会高兴吗？”

“不会，但是天堂没人会干那样的事。”亚茨拉斐尔放下了手，但还是撇了撇嘴。

“据我所知，人类遇到类似的事也不会高兴。”克罗利耸了耸肩，继续开车。地下丝绒继续在演奏着，吉他的扫弦声和里德明亮的嗓音从车载音箱传了出来。

“克罗利，那些圣水，你把它们藏在哪里了？”亚茨拉斐尔突然问道。

“就放在壁橱里，怎么了？”克罗利深吸了一口气，他是打算说这件事，但是他没想到会让对方先提起，而现在他并不知道自己该怎么接下去（这对于克罗利来说简直太罕见了），于是他决定跟着音乐的节奏微微点头，不作回答。

“我不傻，克罗利，我大概知道你想要拿它干什么。”这次换亚茨拉斐尔叹气了，他白色的短卷发跟着他摇了两下的头稍微有点颤动，“我想让你知道，如果你真的做了蠢事，我会很伤心的。”这真是再老套不过的话了，但是克罗利稍微踩了踩刹车。“我们一起在这里待了六千年，我很清楚你是什么样的。”天使继续说道，“我也理解你为什么想要消失。”

“那为什么还要说这件事？”克罗利转过头看向他，头向一边偏了偏，墨镜让亚茨拉斐尔看不见他的眼神，也许那就是他一直戴墨镜的目的。

“我不希望那件事会发生，”亚茨拉斐尔看着他自己大腿上纠缠在一起的两只手，他在紧张的时候会这样拨弄自己的大拇指，克罗利知道他这个习惯，“我们已经很习惯有对方了，那样会很...麻烦。”

“是啊，我猜如果我死了，来代替我的会是哈斯塔。”克罗利用轻松自在的语气说道，并且琢磨着天使刚才说话的语气，“他比我称职不少。”

“我很不喜欢哈斯塔。”亚茨拉斐尔斩钉截铁地说道，“克罗利，好吧，我还是搞不懂，为什么你非得弄死自己不可？”

“因为没有意义。”克罗利的脸开始变得有点红，他踩下离合器，挂到P档，把车停在路边，把身子俯向坐在他身边的天使，“你看得出来吧，按道理来说，我们最后总会被打败，所有的人都会唾弃我们，不管我本身究竟是什么，我们就是扭曲和邪恶的代表，我们每一个，而且人类，我的天，他们的邪恶程度和我们比起来简直有过之而无不及，告诉我，亚茨拉斐尔，我为什么还非要活着？”他说到最后一句话时发出了嘶嘶的声音，亚茨拉斐尔能够以他的翅膀打赌，有那么一瞬间，他的舌尖都分了岔。

“...当你觉得黑夜吞噬了你的心，你已变得扭曲和愤怒，其实你只是被蒙蔽了双眼。请放轻松，我已经看到了你，这真不可思议，你竟不了解你的美好...”里德用虚无缥缈的嗓音缓缓地唱着。但是克罗利的嘴却闭上了，准确来说，并不是闭上，而是被一个吻填满了，一个浅尝辄止的、天使发起的吻。

“为了我。”亚茨拉斐尔缓慢的收回了他带着点甜点香味的舌头和柔软的嘴唇，说道，然后他低下了头，正了正自己的领结，克罗利看得到，他的脸现在比自己的还要红，“我可不想坐巴士去书市，也不想...”他的话还没说完就被堵住了，一条尖端分叉的舌头一路从他的唇珠舔到他的舌尖，比起天使，克罗利在这件事上要擅长不少，他抓住天使的大臂，然后让他亲身体验了一次他差点在那个地方掉了脑袋的地方人们的接吻方式。比起普通人类，他们不那么需要呼吸，因此他们吻了相当长的时间，相当、相当长。

一辆载满年轻人的皮卡开过，坐在货仓里的年轻人大呼小叫，并且对在本特利里喘着粗气的两个看起来相当体面的人指指点点，“拜托，去开间房！别在马路上干这种事！”他们大呼小叫着这些话。

克罗利突然觉得自己没那么渴望消失了，不管怎么样，总有一些事情还有意义，知道亚茨拉斐尔愿意和自己接吻算得上其中之一。

“那是你做的吗？”克罗利终于能开口说话之后，他指了指车上的音箱，那首歌还没结束，主唱还是相当默契地唱着这首关于变成阳光和微风来为你带来温暖的歌，歌词出人意料地像是天使会说的话。

“不，”亚茨拉斐尔眨了眨他蓝灰色的眼睛，那双眼睛现在似乎有点湿润，但是仍然好看，“这大概是一个自己发生的奇迹，但这首歌确实不错。”

“是很不错。”克罗利嘶嘶地说道，他知道自己不会再让自己碰那瓶圣水了，毕竟亚茨拉斐尔还要坐他的车。也许以后在需要的时候他才会再用到它，克罗利想道，比如有人想让他们分开的时候。

 

END.


End file.
